Surgical mesh is a loosely woven sheet, which is used as either a permanent or temporary support for organs and other tissues during surgery. The meshes are available in both inorganic and biological materials, and are used in a variety of surgeries. Though hernia repair surgery is the most common application, they can also be used for reconstructive work, such as in pelvic organ prolapse.
Permanent meshes can remain in the body, whereas temporary meshes dissolve over time. Some meshes combine permanent and temporary meshes such as Vipro; a brand name for a product combining the re-absorbable material vipryl, made from polyglycolic acid, and prolene, a non-reabsorbable polypropylene.
The above-described background relating to mesh size and placement is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding the state of the art may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.